Hollywood Heights Real love and Real Lies
by Katelynnxp143
Summary: Hey guys ! Another one . I think this ones better . ...His Love for her was real and so was hers but will lies make bumps on the road for the couple ? Will Loren Have a change in heart ? Is Eddie Always Honest ? Maybe or Maybe not . Hollywood Heights
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys , starting over or which ever one u like better but here it goes . P.s Most of you when you write stories you put katys engagement ring in there , I Hollywood heights max proposed with a plastic ring . Just a heads up . Follow me on twitter Katelynnxp143 .Tell me if i should continue this

**Eddie , Loren , Max , Nora , Jake , Kelly .. were on the plane .Everyone was asleep except eddie . Loren was asleep on his chest listening to his heart beat . Eddie than kissed the top of her head **

**Eddie ; Whispering " I love you so much Loren"**

**30 minuets passed and eddie was looking at her aqnd touching her hair**

**Max ; "I can tell that you love her " Max whispered trying to not wake up everyone but loud enough for eddie to hear .**

**Eddie ; Eddie smiled and looked down at her "Yea , A lot . Im just sorry for the pain i put her through . How was she when i was gone ? "**

**Max ; " Nora said she was in denial like i was in the beginning but when she went to your apartment to feel closer to you she said she didnt think she could handle it . She was a wreck . This girl right here really loves you ."**

**Eddie ; Eddie smiled . He knew that Loren loved him . which is why he had to get back to her and not cause her pain . " I love her so much pop . Chloe never loved me as much as loren which makes me love loren even more ." Saying chloes name reminded him that he needed to tell his dad who was responsible for his mothers death . **

**Eddie ; "Pop about chloe theres something i need to tell you ." He swallowed not wanting to hurt pop "Pop she was the one who-**

**Max ;" I know , who killed your mother . I knew thats why you drove off not over a text that you knew Loren wouldn't send ."**

**Just than Loren woke up **

**Eddie ; " Hey Beautiful " He kissed her cheek**

**Loren ; " Hey , I'm sorry i fell asleep . But at least i woke up knowing that i wasn't dreaming about you coming back ."**

**Eddie ; " Don't apologize you were tired its fine . Im not going anywhere ." He than grabbed her hand and kissed it **

**Loren than hugged him so tight and a tear rolled down her cheek thinking how glad she was to have him back . She than pulled back and Eddie wiped away her tear with his thumb .**

**Eddie ; "Hey" he said in a whisper "Dont cry . Im here now , everything is better ".**

**Loren than kissed him with a passionate kiss that she wanted to do forever . The plane than jerked and everyone else woke up**

**Jake ; " Hey Guys . Eddie ,Buddy i missed you . A lot has happened sense you have been gone **

**Loren than started to think of her dad . Wait , She thought . Trent . Is what she meant . Eddie than saw her face .**

**Eddie ;" Whats wrong lo ? " Concern was all over his face .**

**Loren ; " Nothing , Im fine . Im just happy to have you back ." she than kissed him . She didnt want to say anything about her da- Trent. She didnt want to let it ruin her time in new york**

**Eddie knew something was wrong but just kissed her cheek and decided to let it it go knowing he would ask her later . **

**Brenda ; "we are now landing ."**

**Nora and kelly both had a smile on there face**

**Everyone went to the hotel . Max and Nora shared , Jake and kelly got seperate and eddie and loren shared . They had to because not knowing he was coming .**

**Loren ;" Everything is getting better "**

**She thought so but was it really ? **

Hey guys ,hoped u liked it . REVEIW , Give me an idea please . i have lots but some more can help . I will be writing A LOT if you guys comment and tell me if i should keep it going . Love you all 3 . PS ! Theres a lot of drama ! and some cute parts too 3 reveiw . Follow me on twitter katelynnxp143


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to the reviews guys 3 Love all of you . Heres Chapter 2 dont know if is should continue but here it is . Enjoy .

**Eddie and Loren went to their hotel room . Right when the door closed Loren started to kiss Eddie . Eddie was surprise but he like it .They than started heading to the bed in their very intense make out session , Lorens hands were around his neck and Eddies around her waist while rubbing her sides . She soon fell on the bed with eddie on top of her . She was starting the to got down the the end of his shirt . She put her hands under his shirt and lifted it up . Eddie shirt was now off . Thats when eddie stoped**

**Eddie ;" Loren i dont think we should-"**

**Loren; "I wanna do this . Im ready" **

**Eddie ;" I just got back and i dont wanna pressure you**

**Loren ; "im not pressured into doing anything . Eddie i wanna do this . I want you to be my first " Loren than kissed Eddie passionately not giving him time to reject .**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Loren and Eddie were now completely naked . Eddie was just abouut to deflower loren**

**Eddie ; Eddie breathing heavily "Loren we still have time to stop ..**

**Loren ; Breathing heavy as well " If i wanted to stop i would have done that awhile ago ..**

**Eddie than kissed her **

**Eddie ; " when i enter you just look at me , Okay ? Its not going to be painless **

**Loren just nodded and kissed him in the middle of kissing eddie than slowly went inside her she than bit her lip and put her nails in his back hard **

**Eddie ; "Am i hurting you ? " He asked worriedly . **

**Loren ; " No your fine " She said breathless due to the pain **

**Eddie kissed her the best he can and rubed her trying to take the pain away from her **

**They moved in a rhythm and that night they made love . PS they did use a condom.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**It was now morning time and loren had to get ready for her concert she woke up with her rapped up in eddies arms and he in eddies shirt and he was wearing boxers **

**Eddie woke up and kissed her cheek**

**Eddie ;" Good morning beautiful."**

**Loren ; " mmmh Good morning , I have to get up and take a shower and get ready . I have to meet kelly in 2 hours "**

**Eddie ; "I just got you back its gunna be hard for me to let you go, Lets just stay here forever"**

**Loren " i wish we could but your gunna go with me " Eddie than smiled and kissed her **

**Loren than sat up and moved her legs a little and flinched at the pain **

**Eddie noticed and got worried **

**Eddie ;" Did i hurt you bad last night ?" Eddie was feeling really bad**

**Loren ;" No, You were as gental as you could be last night , Its okay . " Loren than tried to kiss him but he got up**

**Eddie ; " No , its not okay loren . I hurt you . How could i be so careless ? " **

**Loren than got up and went next to him and put her arms around her neck , trying not to show the pain she was in **

**Loren " Hey " She said in whisper . " It was my first time . Its okay im suppose to be a little soar . Okay ? "**

**Eddie " Okay "**

**Loren than kissed his lips but he pulled away to soon**

**Loren ;" Your never gunna touch me again are you ?" **

**Eddie than cupped her cheek and stroke it and kissed her cheek **

**Loren ;" You know thats not what i mean . Dont feel bad okay ? Im so happy right now ... Please dont ruin the moment "**

**Eddie felt bad **

**Eddie ; "Im sorry " he than kissed her a short passionate kiss **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Loren was now in the shower and she touched her body remembering last night . The laughs and smiles and the sweet kisses . She smiled widely and stepped out the shower **

**Eddie was in the living room still feeling kind of guilty he also felt bad because he hasnt told loren about Lea and he wanted this to be a full honest relationship. He than saw loren in a towel and how beautiful she looked . He didnt wanna upset her so he decided to tell her later **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Loren and Eddie were now with kelly. Loren was getting her make up done and eddie was staring at her just than someone walked in **

**Person ; "Eddie , Im so glad your okay . I heard they dropped the charges ." She than hugged him**

**Eddie ;" Hey Lea , Yea i see your here with jake ." Loren than approached him and kissed his cheek **

**Eddie ; " Hey beautiful , This is Lea she helped me through everything while i was gone " **

**Loren ; " Thank you so so much " She hugged her happy as can be**

**Lea ; " Its no problem really " **

**Loren ;" Im loren " They shook hand . But lea had her eyes on eddie who looked a little nervous **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**The show was over and Loren and Eddie were back at eddies place . Eddie told her how proud he was but loren couldnt take her mind off of him and lea all through the plane ride . Eddie kept asking whats wrong but she just said nothing .**

**Eddie ; " Im so proud ! ." He than took a moment and whispered . "I love you so much loren "**

**Loren smiled . And was shocked she didnt think he would say it again so soon **

**Loren ; " I love you too . " She kissed him and she could tell that he was still feeling guilty about this morning but than her mind trailed off to Lea and Him .**

**Eddie ; " Is everything okay ? please dont say nothing " He asked concerned after seeing her face**

**Loren " I just ... I cant get my mind off the way lea was looking at you and why you looked nervous . **

**Eddie signed and sat down dragging her with him she sat besides him and he still held her hand **

**Eddie ; " Okay look loren . I dont want you to be upset but when lea saved me we kind of ... Kissed "**

**A tear rolled down lorens cheek and eddie saw it and instantly felt as bad as ever .**

**Loren ; " what ? " She said below a whisper heart broken with he voice cracking**

**Eddie ;" she kissed me and i pushed her away "**

**Loren ;" And you werent gunna tell me ? "**

**Eddie ; " i was gun-**

**Loren cut him off **

**Loren ;"When ! " Loren yelled and sat up and eddie was surprised hes never saw her yell. :"After i questioned you about her ? After you slept with me ? Or were u just gunna keep your secret .**

**Eddie; " Loren your over reacting . You acted like i cheated on you when i pushed her back ! I was gunna tell you . I just didnt want to upset you after you've been upset for weeks"**

**Loren ; "How would you feel if someone kissed me while you were gone and i decided not to tell you ? "**

**Eddie knew he would be more than mad . Considering the fact Chloe cheated on him **

**Eddie ; '' I was going to tell you loren " He looked at the tears rolling down and he went to wipe them off but she pushed away .**

**Loren ; " Dont " She than got up and started walking to the door and opened it and just than eddie closed it .**

**Eddie ; "Loren , Please dont go .Please dont leave ." Thats when a tear rolled down his cheek**

**Loren; " I have to . I need to cool down and be by myself " **

**Eddie ; " what about us ? " Eddie asked scared **

**Loren ; Tears were rolling down and she whimpered . And choked the word out ." As for now there is no us "**

**Loren tried to open the door but eddie wouldnt move **

**Loren ; " Eddie let me go "**

**Eddie ; " No , I cant . Not like this , I cant **

**Loren ;" You have to . Open the door **

**Eddie grabed her wrist and pulled her into a hug and she cried and eddie held her **

**Eddie ;"Dont leave me . I love you to much. " Eddie was now crying **

**Loren than relized she didnt wanna hurt him but she had to leave and clear her head**

**Loren ; " I have to " and with that she left out the door leaving eddie heartbroken .**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Eddie drove to Mk and saw his dad . His dad relized his eyes all red and puffy and rushed over **

**Eddie choke the words out **

**Eddie ; " Loren , she um left me " **

**Max ; " what did you do ? "**

**Eddie;" pop , i was so stupid . I should have told her that lea kissed me before we did anything **

**Eddie just broke down and cried into maxes should clutching his shirt tightly . Max only saw this side when his mom died . **

**Max ; max was patting his back " Its gunna be alright . Its okay .**

**Eddie just cried **

Hey guys . I hoped you liked it . Should i go on ? Comment if i should . Kind of long chapter . but sorry if u fin it short . Please comment if i should continue .


	3. Chapter 3

Shout out to that special guest who didnt leave a name but wrote a lot on my reveiw . i agree 110 percent with you . there not getting married in a month . Sorry to ruin the suprise . But there is a lot of drama .. keeping it interesting 3 Love u all for the reveiws . Next chapter after this ? Tell me !

**Loren and Eddie have both been doing bad sense their break up .Its been a week and loren hasnt gotton out of bed .**

**Mel ; " Loren come on lets do something . Dont be depressed .. Break ups happen "**

**Loren ;" You and Adam are still going strong and in love "**

**Mel ; " So , Thats us . Come on loren . We can do anything you want "**

**Loren ; " Anything you promise ? "**

**Mel ; " Promise "**

**Loren ;" I want to drink . "**

**Mel ; " Loren thats not the way to deal with your problems and when does loren goody two shoes drink ? "**

**Loren ; " Im not loren goody two shoes anymore ,. Im Loren heartbroken and need to get my mind off things for one night . Please ,**

**Mel ; " Fine but were not drinking a lot . Lisa would flip "**

**Loren ;" My moms leaving tonight with max for a day lets have a party tonight !**

**They invited a lot of people **

** xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Eddie was laying down on the couch when max came in **

**Eddie ; " Pop , leave me alone for the thousandth time "**

**Max ; " Eddie , have you evan tried talking to her "**

**Eddie ; " All week . " **

**Max ; " You cant be depressed forever come on lets have lunch "**

**Eddie ; " No , leave me alone . Im not going anywhere until i get loren back "**

**Max ; " You werent evan like this when chloe and you broke up "**

**Eddie ; " Do we have to bring up chloe ? She was a mistake . "**

**Max ; " Lets do lunch , come on son .. later im leaving with nora "**

**Eddie ; " Hows loren doing ? where is she ? "**

**Max ; " Shes in bed . Hasnt been out in a week . Just like you "**

**Eddie ; " Ugh pop , why did i screw everything up? "**

**Max ;" Everything works itself out . If u wont have lunch lets do dinner . Noras gunna go shopping until 8 and meet me at the club lets go at 6 ? " **

**Eddie ; " Fine pop"**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Its now 6 and loren and melissa and a bunch of friends are drinking . A little early but lorens already really drunk **

**Mel ;" Loren stop your to drunk "**

**Loren : " Dont tell me what to do! . , Hey Cameron enjoying the party ?**

**Cam ; " i would enjoy it a lot better if i was with you alone "**

**Just than loren grabbed camerons hand and led him down to her room . They started making out **

**Melissa was so worried she called eddie **

**Eddie ; " Hello , Who is this " **

**Mel ; " Eddie , Its me mel "**

**Eddie ; " Hey mel , is everything okay . ? " His mouth stuffed with food **

**Mel ; " No , Loren is extremly drunk can you come help me ? "**

**Eddie ; " Im on my way " Eddie hung up and left.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**At the party **

**Eddie ;" Where is she ? "**

**Mel ; Mel was scared to say in the room with cameron . " In the room "**

**Eddie opened up the door to find cameron in his boxers and loren in her bra and underway . His first thought was that they just got done sleeping with eachother . Eddie grabed cameron and pulled him outside and hit him against the wall**

**Eddie ;" If you come near her again i swear -"**

**Loren ; " Eddie , Leave him alone ! "**

**Eddie ;" Did you sleep with him loren ! " **

**Loren ;" what " Loren was still drunk and tired**

**Eddie ; " Did you sleep with him !"**

**Loren ; " No Eddie i didnt . I almost . Just leave him alone " **

**Eddie than sat him down and a couple of seconds later hit him in his face than grabed lorens wrist **

**Loren ; Let go of me ! "**

**Eddie put her in the car and shut the door **

**Mel ;" where are you taking her ? "**

**Eddie ; " To my place to sober up . Get everyone out of here" **

**Eddie than got to his place **

**Loren ; "Why am i here ? Drive me home ! Now Eddie "**

**Eddie ; " Your gunna sober up and sleep "**

**Loren laughed . **

**Loren ; " Im not going in there . Not with you . "**

**Eddie got out of the car and went to the other side and threw loren over his shoulder . They got inside and eddie sat her on the couch **

**Loren ; " Leave me alone ! what part of there is no us you dont understand" **

**Eddie ; " Look at you . This isnt you Loren .. You need to sleep.**

**Loren ;" No , what i need is to leave ."**

**Eddie ; " Im not fighting with you about this . Sleep . " **

**Loren than layed down and eddie left to get her a blanket when he got back she was asleep . He laid the blanket on top of her and kissed her cheek .**

**Eddie whispering ;" Im so sorry loren " **

Sorry guys its short . Did you like it ? Next chapter . ? Yes or No ? I need encouragement to keep writing . love you guys


	4. Chapter 4

Hey Guys , I love your reviews . Thank you guys for being patient . I want to do a shout out to Iva .. She wrote so much and it inspired me . I cant do everything that everyone wants but im going to do what I want . I hope you guys like it . Love you guys . Please more reviews . ps . sorry if it looks different .

**Loren woke up and realized she was at eddies she was just wondering what she was doing there . She had no memory of last night . She was holding her head and just than eddie came around and sat a glass of coffee on the table kind of harsh .**

**Eddie ; " Good Morning , Whats the last thing you remember ?"**

**Loren ;" Drinking some vodka at my party . What am I doing here ? "**

**Eddie ;" I came to get you after you got way to drunk . What the hell were you thinking ? "**

**Loren ;" I was thinking that I was tired of being depressed and wanted to forget about things for a while . "**

**Eddie ;" Your 18 Loren , You cant be drinking . What if the police were called or paparazzi ?"**

**Loren ;" Like you didn't drink at 18 . "**

**Eddie ;" Not the point loren . God , You don't remember anything last night do you ?"**

**Loren ;" No " She took a sip of her coffee**

**Eddie ;" You want to know how I found out you were drinking ? "**

**Loren ;" Please "**

**Eddie ;" Mel called me . You were that bad loren . Loren you almost … " He tried to get the words out but he knew he would get more upset .**

**Loren ; " Almost what ?"She asked scared of the answer**

**Eddie ;" Slept with uh Cameron " He said while he looked down .**

**Loren put her hand over her mouth and sat straight up while tears started forming **

**Loren ; "Oh my –" She started pacing and stoped and looked at eddie . "Im so sorry eddie " She cried out **

**Eddie sat up and hugged her while she cried on his shoulder . He kissed her forehead.. . Eddie ; " Me too loren "**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Loren and eddie were laying on the couch loren laying on his chest for about 20 minuets and than suddenly loren sat up **

**Loren ;" How can I do that to you ?"**

**Eddie ; " Hey , stop worrying . We weren't together . I know I should be more upset but im not .**

**Loren ;" No , I over reacted to lia kissing you. I guess I was just upset you didn't tell me and I kept thinking you never pushed her back . It wasn't your fault , This was my fault ! I kissed back and I almost went all the way . Im so so sorry ." Loren was now crying .**

**Eddie ; " Hey . " Eddie whispered and pulled her back down on the couch sitting . "It dosent matter . We weren't together . Im partly to blame to . Loren , Im going to love you no matter what happens , Im never going to stop . I love you , and we both messed up . But hey , That's a relationship .,**

**Loren couldn't take it anymore she kissed him and as he was going to part the kiss loren deepened it . Eddie than pulled away **

**Eddie ;" Loren , No .I cant .. We cant . I cant hurt you again ."**

**Loren ;" Noo. Your not going to hurt me . Making love is not hurting me . Your loving me . Because I love you so much ..**

**Eddie than kissed her . And things were getting intense. Loren started leaning forward but eddie took her by surprise and picked her up . Her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck .His arm was under her butt while the other was rubbing her back . He was walking up the stair and laid her on the bed . He than took off her shirt and unbuttoned her pants . Eddie parted from her for a second .**

**Eddie ;" Don't you ever leave me again . Its me and you loren . Don't sleep with anyone else . It would crush me . Like never before .. " eddie had a serious face but was breathing heavy .**

**Loren ;" Goes for you to . I love you … so much "**

**Loren than unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down . Eddie pulled the rest down and loren flipped them over . She started kissing his chest and went back up sucking on his neck .**

**Eddie smiled and moaned " Your going to leave a mark beautiful"**

**Loren laughed " Perfect " **

**Eddie flipped them back around and pulled down her pants and started kissing and sucking on her stomach . He than went up and kissed her from her neck to her panty line . He than **

**Eddie ; " Your so beautiful "**

**That night they made love again . **

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**It was morning and Loren was laying on his chest . Eddie was awake but just enjoying her there with him . It was a week to long . He never wanted to go through that again , He was rubbing her back in circles . Loren than woke up and kissed him .**

**Loren ;" Good morning my wonderful handsome boyfriend ."**

**Eddie ;" Ha ha , Someone missed me "**

**Loren ; "More than anything " She than kissed him again .**

**Eddie ;" I've missed you to gorgeous . Never again ."**

**Loren ;" No , Not ever . You were amazing last night "**

**Eddie ;" Mmmh , so were you . Are you sure that was your second time ?" Eddie joked**

**Loren laughed .**

**Loren ;" Im sure . You're the only one for me "**

**Eddie than kissed her a long and intense kiss , **

Did you like it ?do u want more ? REVEIWS ! Are what I need to keep it going . Sorry it got pretty intense but I had to . Lol , Love you guys . Please leave a name with review ,. Also I love reading long reviews . Theyre my favorite . Kay . Bye 3


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys , Thanks for all the review . I hope I didn't offend you guys in my last comment. I still want your ideas .I Love ur reviews please write more . Enjoy this chapter .Also Im not going to make eddie a mushy , lovey person . Hes gunna speak his mind . So is loren . A LOT of drama to come .. Enjoy .

**Jake knew about everything that happened . How he knew it ? Eddie didn't know . The one thing Jake didn't know is that loren and eddie got back together . Eddie was headed to jakes office he just entered .**

**Jake ; " Eduardo ! , How are you ?" Jake hugged eddie**

**Eddie ;" Good "**

**Jake ;" Good, Good .. Have you talked to loren ? " Jake knew it was a sensitive subject considering the fact that he thought they were broken up.**

**Eddie ;" Yea , last night and this morning ., " Eddie knew he had to tell him so he just came right out and said it . " Were back together "**

**Jake ;" Didn't she almost sleep with another guy ?"**

**Eddie ;" Yea " Eddie signed and sat down and jake sat down across from him**

**Jake ;" Eddie " Jake signed **

**Eddie ;" Jake !, I love her ."**

**Jake ;" You know I love loren to but people are going to think you're a fool for getting back with her since they know she almost slept with someone else and they are going to spread tons of rumors also record exact and other people are gunna get angry .. They cant have it ."**

**Eddie ; "How did anyone find out about it ?"**

**Jake ;" Someone from Lorens party gossiped it "**

**Eddie ; " Well I don't care who gets mad jake or what anyone says . Im in love with her . She loves me . Ive never been so sure of something in my life . Were together . Were not gunna be a make up and break up couple . Were not breaking up again . Im going to make sure of it **

**Jake ;" Sometimes Eddie its not your fault that you break up … You just grow apart ."**

**Eddie ;" Why does everyone always get involved in MY relationships . Im 22 and lorens almost 19 were aldults , we can take care of ourselves .**

**Jake ;" Alright man , I understand ."**

**Eddie ;"Good "**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Loren was in the penthouse watching T.V and laying down . All though she doesn't live there she just wanted to be alone. All of a sudden she got a text message .**

**Hope you like being famous , just know I will love you forever 3 I know you don't love me , You already said it … I will see you again , Very soon . _ From E**

**Loren wondered who E was . She knew it wasn't Trent and it couldn't be Cameron . She just stared at the text and than Eddie came home**

**Eddie sat his keys on the piano he didn't notice Loren yet than when he turned around to get a water he saw her **

**Eddie ;" Hey beautiful , I thought you went home this morning ." Eddie went over and kissed her noticing the frightened look on her." Whats wrong ? "**

**Loren ;" Nothing , and I just wanted to stay here and relax I hope you don't mind . " **

**Eddie lifted lorens legs and sat them on top of his lap as he sat down .**

**Eddie ;" No , Not at all .You can come here whenever you like " Eddie was rubbing her legs **

**Loren ;" Im a little tired " Truth is she wanted to sleep and get the text off her mind . She kept wondering why everyone that wanted to get in touch with her again had to be so secretive **

**Eddie ;" Okay , You wanna go upstairs and take a nap ? " **

**Loren ;" Yea , Can you come with me ?"**

**Eddie ;" Sure , I just have to work on some stuff and ill be right up there. Okay ? "**

**Loren ;"Kay ." She sat up and gave Eddie a kiss and headed upstairs to take a nap .**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Loren was on top of a waterfall . She was looking down at the water rushing down when someone came to join her .It was a guy but his face was a blur **

**Person ;" I love you " **

**Loren ;" Im sorry , I don't know what love is .. I don't know how I feel . "**

**Person ;" Really ! After all we been through . 6 months and you still don't love me ?! " **

**Loren;" Im sor-"**

**Person ;" Save it " Just than the person pushed her off , She fell into the water and water was going on top of her she couldn't breath She saw her phone under water with the text . **

**Loren woke up breathing heavily , She was sweating **

**Eddie ;" Hey , come here " Eddie wrapped his arms around her " It was just a dream . It alright . Im here "**

**Loren let out a huge breath **

**Loren ; " When did you come to bed ?"**

**Eddie ;" About 30 minuets ago " **

**Loren ;" I didn't feel you come in , How long was I asleep"**

**Eddie ;" Just like an hour , Are you okay ? " **

**Loren ;" I will be alright , as long as im with you "**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Loren went over to Mels house she hasn't really talked to her since the party **

**Loren ;" Hey Mel "**

**Mel ;" Look at you , You have a smile . Did you and Eddie get back together ?"**

**Loren ;" Yea , I am so sorry mel . I shouldn't have drank that much "**

**Mel ;" Its okay , you were hurting its normal "**

**Loren ;" I got a text . Not from my dad but from someone named E ."**

**Mel ;" Let me see "**

**Loren handed her phone to mel . Mel saw the text and was surprised**

**Mel ;" The only E I can remember is Eddie , But I know that cant be him , have you talked to him about it ?"**

**Loren ;" No , I havent evan showed him , I know he wants to protect me from anything that can harm me but I know he will take the text a little to far "**

**Mel ;" Lo , maybe you should tell him "**

**Loren ;" I will… Sooner or later " **

**Mel ;" E said he will see you again soon , What if he's hurt that you don't love him .. And he does something "**

**Loren ; " Why do you think it's a 'Him'**

**Mel ;" 'I love you but I know you don't love me' That's definitely a guy Lo.**

**Loren ;" I don't know who he is ",**

**Mel ;" Well if the texts continue than you should tell eddie **

**Loren ;" Kay , I have to go mel . I have to see kelly for a meeting but I forgot my purse at eddies "**

**Mel ;" Alright be careful , Love you Lo "**

**Loren ;" Love you to , call me later "**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Loren walked into the penthouse she put her phone down on the piano and went to sit down next to eddie who was watching tv **

**Eddie ;" Hey , I thought you had a meeting with kelly ?"**

**Loren ;" I do , I just forgot my purse here " Loren sat up and got her purse and wnt to the door and eddie was right behind her **

**Eddie ;" Are you going to come back here tonight ?" Eddie asked while he put his arms around her waist . **

**Loren ;" I cant , I have school tomorrow "**

**Eddie ;" How am I suppose to sleep without my girl ? " **

**Eddie kissed her **

**Loren ;" mmh , I have to go . Im sorry , I will call you before I got to bed"**

**Eddie ;" Kay " He said in a whisper . And kissed her **

**Loren left **

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Eddie was sitting on the couch when he heard a ding . He checked his phone but it wasn't his . He looked around and saw lorens on the piano .He went over and saw a text **

**I Love you , and I will tell you everyday until you love me back 3- E **

**Eddie was confused . Who was E ? He clicked on her messages and saw the other text he sent her . Who is he ?**

Hey guys ! Hope you enjoyed it .If you guys write me a long review I will post the next chapter tonight or tomorrow . Depends on reviews . Love you guys !


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys 3 Chapter 6 ! . I didn't even think I would go to chapter 2 … Anyways Enjoy .

**Eddie sat on the couch thinking . Who was E ? He wanted to ask loren about the text but at the same time he didn't wanna worry about it . He trusted loren . Its been about an hour and a half sense the text . And he knew loren would be over for her phone . He sat the phone back down at piano .Someone than knocked at the door **

**Eddie ;" Come in ! "**

**Loren ;" Hey " **

**Eddie ;" Hey beautiful , I guess you came back for your phone "**

**Loren ;" Yea , I don't know where I left it "**

**Eddie ;" Its on the piano "**

**Loren ;" Thanks " She started walking over there **

**Eddie ;"You got a text " Loren stopped , she didn't evan turned around **

**Loren ;" Who was it " **

**Eddie ;" Whos E ? "**

**Loren than went over and looked at the text . She didn't answer Eddie **

**Eddie ;" Who is he ? "**

**Loren ;" What makes you think it's a He ?"**

**Eddie just gave her a look**

**Loren ;" I don't know who E is ."**

**Eddie ;" What do you mean you don't know "**

**Loren ;" The person just sent me 1 well know 2 text "**

**Eddie ;" He obviously knows you if he says he loves you "**

**Loren ;" But I don't know who he is "**

**Eddie ;" Is it the mystery texter ?"**

**Loren ;" No , That was my dad or trent whatever you call him "**

**Eddie ;" Why didn't you tell me ?"**

**Loren ;" It wasn't a big deal .. Neither of the texters are a big deal ."**

**Eddie ;" I disagree with you on that . E sounds pretty serious "**

**Loren ;" Hes not , Hes just a fan or someone "**

**Eddie ;" He says he will see you again loren .. Which means hes already seen you "**

**Loren ;" What are you getting at ? "**

**Eddie ;" Nothing , im just saying he sounds serious .., I mean he sent you text saying he loves you .. Loves a strong word "**

**Loren ;" I don't want to talk about this Eddie " **

**Eddie ;"Why not ? Where you going to tell me ?"**

**Loren ;" Yea "**

**Eddie ;" When ?"**

**Loren ;" When things got serious , I don't understand why your getting upset "**

**Eddie ;" Because this texter could be dangerous , I just wanna protect you "**

**Loren ;" I knew this was gunna happen "**

**Eddie ;" you knew what was gunna happen ?"**

**Loren ;" This , You , see this is why I didn't say anything he hasn't called one threat . Its fine eddie ." She walked over there and kissed him " Its fine "**

**Eddie ;" I don't want to take my chances "**

**Loren ;" There is no chance to take , he hasn't done anything . it's a simple , Innocent text ."**

**Eddie ;" Theres nothing innocent about them "**

**All of a sudden Lorens phone beeped **

**Eddie ;" Check the text " **

**Loren opened the text **

**One day you will be mine again 3 were forever … I will be seeing you soon my love , When I get you .. Your all mines 3**

**Loren handed Eddie the phone and he was so mad he tossed it on the couch and sat down with his head in hands **

**Loren ;" Eddie , Its okay .. Its probably just a fan ."**

**Eddie signed **

**Eddie ;" I don't want him texting you "**

**Loren ;" Its fine , " She went over and sat on the couch and rubbed his back " He dosent scare me " Loren was kind of scared she didn't want to worry eddie she loved him a lot and she really didn't see the harm in it . It wasn't a threat . It could be just a simple fan . "Hes not threatening me "**

**Eddie ;" No , but hes threatening me , Hes saying hes one day going to take you away from me . " Than his voice got low and he pushed some hair behind her ear and stroked her cheek with his thumb . " and you're my everything "**

**Loren ;" Im not going anywhere … you more than anything eddie . I don't care how long we have been dating . These feeling I have for you , There so strong .. I cant explain . No one can take that away . I love you .**

**Eddie ;" I love you too .. So so much " He kissed her " That's why I cant let this go "**

**Loren Signed . " Fine , Than what are we going to do "**

**Eddie ;" Your going to stay with me " **

**Loren ;" Eddie -"**

**Eddie ;" Just for now until I get this cleared up , Ill talk to jake about it in the morning "**

**Loren ;" Okay , ill tell my mom"**

**Eddie ;" One more thing "**

**Loren ;" Yea ?" **

**Eddie ;" He said you'll be mine .. Again . What does he mean by again ?"**

**Loren ;" I don't know , "**

**Eddie ;" Okay beautiful , go and get some clothes from your moms house and meet me back here in an hour "**

**Loren ;" Okay " She started walking to the door and opened it **

**Eddie ;"Hey " **

**Loren ;" Yea "**

**Eddie ;" I love you "**

**Loren ;" And I love you " than she closed the door **

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Eddie went to Mk in the mean time to see max and tell him , He went up and saw some boxes **

**Eddie ;" Hey pops ? "**

**Max ;" Hey "**

**Eddie ;" Whats with the boxes ?"**

**Max ;" I will tell you later . "**

**Eddie ;" Okay anyways I need to talk to you about some things "**

**Max ;" Your not proposing to loren are you ?"**

**Eddie laughed " No , Its way to early for that but it does have to do with loren "**

**Max ;" By the hicky on your neck im guessing you two are back together "**

**Eddie laughed , he told her she was going to leave a mark " Yea but umm someone sent loren textes , Love textes .. Saying that he loved her and hes going to have her again . But we don't know who it is "**

**Max ;" An ex of hers maybe ?"**

**Eddie ;" Pops , Lorens never been in love before , Besides with me ., I mean how could someone be in love with her ? "**

**Max ;" Maybe she just never felt it "**

**Eddie ;" I don't evan think her relationships lasted that long to fall in love "**

**Max ;" Neither have you and loren "**

**Eddie ;"Feels like forever though . Im going to ask her about it but I don't want anyone like that near her , he could be crazy so shes staying with me for a while .**

**Max ;" someones over protective "**

**Eddie laughed " No , Just really in love "**

**Max ;" Do whatever it takes to keep her safe though . "**

**Eddie ;" I know , Nothings going to touch her while im around "**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Nora ;" Your what ?!" **

**Loren ;" Staying with Eddie for a while "**

**Nora ;" Okay , Why ?"**

**Loren ;" Someone ,Not trent , Has been sending text to me saying he loves me and I will be his again .. Eddie dosent like it and dosent want anything to happen to me but I don't want to leave you alone here "**

**Nora ;" Oh , I owont be alone .. In fact , Max is coming over ."**

**Loren ;" Okay good "**

**Lorens phone beeped **

**Cant get you out of my mind 3 I will have you , Very very soon 3 -E **

**Loren handed nora the phone**

**Nora ;" Yea , I think it best you stay with eddie . "**

**Loren ;" This is the 4****th**** one hes texted me today . "**

**Nora ;" Just be careful " **

**Loren ;" I will mom " **

**Loren hugged nora and grabbed her suit case . **

**Loren ;" Love you I will call you soon"**

**Nora ;" Love you too "**

Hey guys , Hope you enjoyed this chapter 3 who is E ? and why now is he texting loren ? Do you think eddie is being over protective? Do you guys like this story ? REVEWS


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys ! im so glad your liking my story. Please more reveiws to keep it going. Tell me what you think be honest. Love you guys. ;p

**Eddie and Loren lay in bed with Eddie's arms wrapped around Loren. Its been a week and the texter has been texting 3 or 4 times a day. Loren has been scared out of her mind and afraid to have Eddie leave her so she panic's a lot. **

**Eddie : " Loren." Eddie whispers**

**Loren : " Hmm ?"**

**Eddie : Its 10:30 . I have to go." he says kissing her cheek and getting up **

**Loren : " No please." **

**Eddie : " Loren, If your really that scared please let me hire security for you."**

**Loren : " No , im fine. I dont want to let him get what he wants besides he hasn't threaten me. " She says getting up and walks down stairs **

**Eddie : " Every time we talk about this you walk away. Have a conversation with me, face to face." He says following her **

**Loren : " I will have a conversation with you just not this one."**

**Eddie signs and sits on the couch and puts her on his lap and kisses her, her legs dangiling on the side of him**

**Eddie :" Please Loren. Let me take care of you. I dont what I would do if something happened to you I mean if I ever got the news that you -" He chokes up " Please "**

**Loren puts her forhead on his and closes her eyes and he does the same.**

**Loren : " If I do that I show him that he's strong and that im weak and I will fall into his arms. Im going to be at rumor getting something to eat while you go to Jake's. Okay ?."**

**Eddie :" Maybe you should stay here."**

**Loren gives him a look**

**Eddie :"Okay. Please be careful and call me every hour ? "**

**Loren :" Every 30 minuets."**

**Eddie :" Even better."**

**Loren : " You know I love you so much." She whispers**

**Eddie :" I love you more." He says and kisses her **

**Loren is sitting at Rumor eating by herself when someone sits next to her and she looks up and see someone she really didnt want to see and scoots over**

**Loren :" What do you want ?"**

**Tyler : " Hey kiddo . Eddie leave you already ?"**

**Loren : Just go away Tyler ."**

**Tyler : " I just came to give you a message ."**

**Loren :" A message ?"**

**Tyler :" Yea from E."**

**Loren :" Who ?"**

**Tyler : The guys thats been texting you ."**

**Loren:" How do you know about that ?"**

**Tyler :" I cant say but he told me to tell you that tonight you have to sneak out and meet him in Malibu. If you tell anyone he will kill anyone and everyone you tell and you love."**

**Loren :" What !" Loren says shocked and a tear runs down her eye **

**Tyler :" keep it down. He will kill me if something other than whats he want happens. He wants you and Eddie on the edge around eachother so he wants you arguing when you get back to his place."**

**Loren:" And what exactly would we be arguing about ?"**

**Tyler :" Me. He want you to hug me and I kiss your cheek. The pictures will be all over in an hour and rockstar will be sure to see it."**

**Loren :" I cant do that. Im not like Chloe Tyler."**

**Tyler:" Loren, if you dont do it he is going to kill Eddie and you mom and max and anyone else.. dont under estamate him."**

**Loren : "I cant have Eddie thinking im cheating on him ecspecially with you." **

**Tyler :" Suit your self. Remember I warned you." He says standing up **

**Loren :" No wait . Ill do it. Anything to keep the ones I love protected." She says with tears spilling down her cheeks. She walks over and hugs him and he kisses her cheek and lets it linger and she hears the camera's going off **

**Tyler:" See babe . That wasnt that hard. Be careful Loren."**

**Loren :" Why do you care Tyler. You dont even know me."**

**Tyler: " Ever since Chloe I feel like I should be more kind and go for a more whole some girl like you and I feel like we have a connection."**

**Loren:" Look Tyler. Stay away from me. I dont want any drama." She says walking away.**

**Eddie barely gets to the office because he stoped at MK to check on his dads club since him and Nora went on a trip.**

**Jake :"Eddie man how are you feeling ?"**

**Eddie :" Fine. Why ?"**

**Jake :" Your taking it better than I thought."**

**Eddie :" What are you talking about Jake ?" He says sitting down **

**Jake :" You dont know ?" **

**Eddie laughs **

**Eddie :" Know what Jake ? That your being weird ? Yea I know."**

**Jake :" You haven't seen the picture with Loren ?"**

**Eddie gets worried**

**Eddie :" What happened ! Is she alright. Jake please tell me she alright." He says standing up**

**Jake gives him his phone with the picture Of Tyler and Loren.**

**Eddie looks for awhile then starts pacing and puches the wall making a whole.**

**Jake :" Calm down Eddie."**

**Eddie :" No! Thats not true she wouldn't do that to me shes not Chloe Jake."**

**Jake:" I know that and you know that but the pictures right there Eddie."**

**Eddie laughs **

**Eddie :" No Jake. Its probably Tylers doing. She wouldn't do this to me. I know for a fact Jake. She hasn't been able to leave my side for this past week. She loves me to much. No, and when I see Tyler its the end of him. Hes gone way way to far."**

**Eddie sits back down and calls Lorens Phone but she dosen't answer**

**Eddie :" Jake, I got to go. Lorens probably at the house and I need to talk to her."**

**Jake :" Eddie we have tons and tons to do. Lorens been taking a lot of time. Your way behind."**

**Eddie:" Lorens way more important Jake. I got to go I will call you later." He says walking out of the office **

Cliffhanger ! I know im so sorry. But what did you think ? Reveiws because thats what keeping this going. Long ones are my favorite or im just going to end this story. Love you guys thanks for everything c; Also guys I just want to know why nones updating ? I will be updating more then. Bye ^.^


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys, I dont think im going to continue this stroy. Im sorry for all of you who like it. Im not really getting enough reveiws. Im going to see how far I will go. Enjoy this chapter. Sorry its kind of short

**Eddie got home and saw Loren sitting on the couch with tears down her face. He put his keys on the piana and sat as far away from her as possible until he got the explanation he deserved.**

**Eddie :" You going to tell me what the hell happened ?" He said harshly but not yelling**

**Loren :" Nothing happened." she said barely above a whisper**

**Eddie: "Yea ?" He took out his phone and opened a picture of her and Tyler and laid it in the table in front of her. "Then whats that ?"**

**Loren:" Its a picture."**

**Eddie was getting frusterated **

**Eddie :" Really ? thanks for the obvious Loren. What was he doing hugging you let alone touching you ? Why were you talking to him ?"**

**Loren :" I cant tell you." She said looking away from him.**

**Eddie:" No ? Okay." He said getting up heading towards the door.**

**Loren :" Where are you going ?"**

**Eddie:" If your not going to tell me theres only one other person who can."**

**Loren :" Eddie, No dont leave."**

**Eddie :"Tell me what happened."**

**Loren :" I cant." **

**Eddie : " Fine loren." He went over the the table picked his phone up and dialed Tylers number. **

**Loren :" Your making it worse." **

**Eddie :" We'll see." **

**Suddenly Tyler answered.**

**" the picture now !" Eddie said furious **

**"Look man. Im tired of the drama between us. Thats just so not ... Me anymore. I cant tell you about the picture."**

**"Im so sick of you in my life . Why cant anyone explain the damn picture !" He yelled in the phone.**

**"Shouldnt your girlfriend tell you about it ?"**

**Eddie hung up the phone and looked at loren**

**Loren :" Eddie you acted like something happened . Do you honestly think I would cheat on you ?"**

**Eddie :" I dont know Loren. You thought I cheated on you and you didnt even let me explain myself before you left atleast im giving you the opportunity to explain before I - " he cut off his sentence. Could he leave her ? Was it in him ? He dosent even know if she was cheating but he loved her a lot.**

**Loren :" before you what ? Leave me Eddie. I didnt cheat on you ! If anything im protecting you." If him leaving is what it takes for him to be safe then Loren had no other option even though it killed everything inside her **

**Eddie :" Protecting me ! From what Loren. From what ?" He yelled **

**Loren :" I understand your upset -"**

**Eddie :" Upset is a big understament. He kissed you Loren ! and you think im going to be okay with that ? Its taking everything in me from going over there and killing him."**

**Loren :" My cheek. He kissed my cheek."**

**Eddie :" Way to make me feel better Loren." **

**Loren stood up and faced Eddie **

**Loren :" Eddie I love you more then anything in this world ! I would never ever ever cheat on you ! I wasnt thinking clearly Okay ! I was upset and worried at the time. And if you didnt pay attention to the picture he kissed me ! did i look happy ? No." She yelled and sat back on the couch **

**Eddie signed and sat down next to her and looked at his phone . It was true. She looked upset **

**Eddie :" So you went to Tyler for comfort ?" **

**Loren :" I didnt go to him . He came to me . The conversation didnt last 5 minuets." **

**Eddie :" What were you guys talking about ?"**

**Loren: " The texter some how he knew about it. So i was upset." Loren didnt tell him anything else. She wasnt lying to him she just wasnt telling everything. She felt horrible but its for his own safety and he family.**

**Eddie :" Im sorry Loren. I just so mad ecspecially with Tyler.. Since you know what happend. "**

**Loren :" Im not Chloe."**

**Eddie :" If you were do you think I would be sitting next to you right now ? I know your not her. Your my Loren Tate. My gorgeaus,Talented, amazing girlfriend. And I love you more than anyone." he said and kissed her slowly which excalated. Thing led to the bedroom.**

**Its 10:30 at night and Eddie is fast asleep but Loren is up packing some clothes to meet whoever this person is. Shes more terrified more then anything but she loves her family. She goes out the door queitly and leaves she has to be quick before midnight because the texter said night. Tyler texted her the details of where to meet him. **

**Eddie wakes up at 1:45 in the morning. He hears someone knocking at the door without even looking around he gets up and answers the door**

**Eddie :" Really Ian its about to be 2 in the morning." He whispers thinking hes going to wake Loren.**

**Ian :" Hey Mate ! I was -"**

**Eddie :" Ian be quiet. My girlfriends sleeping."**

**Ian :" The Valley girl spends the night now ?"**

**Eddie :" Loren. And yes she does.. Actually its kind of weird she hasnt woken up yet."**

**Ian :" maybe shes tired."**

**Eddie : " No its not like wakes up when her phone rings so how can this not wake it up ." He says looking up stairs. " Im going to check on her." He runs upstairs to see Loren gone. **

Cliffhanger ! sorry im writing another chapter. I might go to 10 chapters. Im not getting enough reveiws.. Thanks for reading ! reveiw .


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys, I know some dont want me to end it but im just not getting enough reveiws. Dont worry guys I might change my mind c;

**Eddie went through all of the penthouse calling Lorens name over and over while Ian sat on the couch.**

**Ian :" Mate , shes not here."**

**Eddie :"Im sorry, did you look ?" He said sarcastically **

**Ian :"You went through the house about 20 times and called her name... I dont know... 8,000 times. Dont you think she would have answered ?"**

**Eddie signed and called her phone again. By now he called her 53 times.**

**Eddie :"Where is she ?!"**

**Ian :" I would have told you if I knew just to get you to shut up."**

**Eddie rolled his eyes**

**Ian :"Did you guys get into a fight ? Maybe she left to her moms or that one spunky girl at her party."**

**Eddie :" We got into an argument. Im sure you've seen the photo."**

**Ian :" Where didn't I see it. It seems like everyones going for a whole sum girl."**

**Eddie:" Not you."**

**Ian :" Maybe I like your girlfriend to."**

**Eddie :" Ian you dont want to piss me off right now."**

**Ian :" Im just saying mate. I dont understand why your so worried."**

**Eddie thought went straight to the texter**

**Eddie :" This guys been texting her saying all this crap ."**

**Ian :" Whats the guy been saying ?"**

**Eddie :"Saying he loves her and shes going to be his again." Eddie said in a deep voice getting angrier and more scared.**

**Ian :" And you let her go out without protection ?"**

**Eddie :" She didnt want it she said the guy didnt pose a real threat and she kept convincing me and I let her go. God I was so stupid." He said as he pulled out his phone and dialed Melissa's number **

**It ringed and finally she answered voice groggy**

**Mel:"Hello ?"**

**Eddie:" Mel its Eddie." He said fast **

**Mel :" Its 1:30 in the morning whats wrong ?" She asked more alert**

**Eddie :" Have you talked to Loren ?"**

**Mel :" No she told me she was with you ! where is she Eddie ?"**

**Eddie :" I dont know I woke up and she was gone. Maybe shes with Nora."**

**Mel:" No, Max and Nora are were alone when I called Nora earlier."**

**When the words slipped her mouth Eddie froze.**

**Eddie:" Mel im going to make sure I will call you if i find anything out ." He said and hung up and dialed His dads number and he answered what felt like forever**

**Max:" Eddie ?"**

**Eddie :" Pop , Please, Please tell me Lorens with you guys." **

**Max :" No she told Nora she was going to be with you . Whats going on ? Where is she ?"**

**Eddie :" Pop I really dont know. Dont worry Nora until Later. Im going to find her ." He said and hung up he was so frusterated **

**Ian :" Mate you okay ?"**

**Eddie didnt answer he just picked up his keys and headed for the door **

**Ian :" Where you going ?"**

**Eddie :"To find Loren."**

**Ian :" Ill go with you." He said getting up and heading out **

**Loren by now was in Malibu . She was waiting at a hotel for him to come . He texted her he would be there soon. Lorens been waiting for about 30 minuets when finally somebody knocked. She signed and prepared herself the best she can before she would answer the door but she just wanted to get it over with. She opened the door more surprised shes ever been .**

**Loren :"Ethan ?" She asked in a whisper **

**Ethan :" Hey baby."**

**Loren :" You've been sending these text ! Ethan we broke up when I was 16."**

**Ethan :" 6 months Loren we dated and you date a rockstar for about 3 or 4 months and you tell him you love him ?" He said coming into the hotel slamming the door and loren signs and walks away and sits on the couch **

**Loren :"Its been almost 3 years . Have you lost your mind ?"**

**Ethan :" No loren I havent. We went through a lot and when I told you I loved you you said you didnt know what that was !."**

**Loren :" And now I do with Eddie."**

**Ethan :" Really ? so i guess you told him what we always did ? What you did ? How would you like to get your secret out ."**

**Loren :"Fine go ahead. I love Eddie and he loves me."**

**Ethan walked over to loren his face 2 inches from hers.**

**Ethan :" Tell me you dont love me."**

**Loren :" I dont love - " But she got caught off when something went in her back and she blacked out **

**Eddie and Ian headed to rumor looking for Tyler. Eddie was focused on getting Loren and since the last thing that led up to the texter was Tyler. They saw him enjoying a shot of whiskey when Eddie grabbed him by the back of the coller and dragged him outside and threw him on the floor. He bent down to his level.**

**Eddie :" Im going to ask you once and once only and if you dont give me the answer I want then were going to do this the hard way. How did you know about the texter ? And i want every little detail what you and Loren said to each other ."**

**Tyler :'' So you came here thinking you would beat it out of me ? Why dont you ask Loren ?"**

**Eddie:'' So your choosing the hard way ?"**

**Tyler :" I cant tell you. He would kill me ."**

**Eddie :" Who ! Tell me now ! or god help me."**

**Tyler :" Look I dont want her hurt either. I actually care about her." **

**Eddie grabbed him by his shirt and hit him against the wall and puched him twice and then again **

**Ian :" Mate stop . Let him talk ." Ian said with a drink in his hand.**

**Eddie :" Hurt ! what doyou mean hurt ? If someone hurts her i swear ... Tell me where she is and everything you know."**

**Tyler :" Okay ! just stop hitting me. His names Ethan. Ethan Story.. Im really surprised Loren has not told you about him. They dated for about 6 months. He loved her a lot. She had some secret that he kept for her and when he told her he loved her she told him she didnt feel the same. They broke up and he was heartbroken so he moved away."**

**Eddie took in everything he just said. So Loren did have a long relationship. Half of a year. Eddie was more mad then anything..**

**Eddie :" Do you know where she is ? " He asked in a low but deep voice.**

**Tyler :" In malibu. Meeting him at a hotel. He said if i told anyone I would die. Dont tell him it was me. All I know is Loren went down there but he wanted you on edge around Loren.. To get into a fight. So he made her hug me and for me to kiss her cheek she didnt want it but he said he would kill you and anyone else that she loved. Shes different a really good different.''**

**Eddie :" Why do you care about her ?"**

**Tyler :" Shes someone that I can fall in love with."**

**Eddie was now pissed**

**Eddie :" I want you to listen really good Tyler. Shes mine ! Mine okay ? Not yours or anyone elses. I love her and she loves me and nothing or nobody is going to change that. So if you think this is like Chloe and youll have her then your waiting until hell freezes over and I stop loving her which we both know is never ever going to happen so step down Tyler or I wont be so nice next time." Eddie said and dropped him he turned to Ian **

**Eddie :" Lets go." **

**Eddie and Ian were driving to malibu. All that was on his mind was Loren. Ian insisted on driving because he knew Eddie wasnt in the state to was looking out the window quiet and hasnt said a word**

**Ian :" Mate , we will find her."**

**Eddie :" Im worried. If she went to go meet someone who said that they would kill me and the people she loves why would he have any hesitation when it comes to killing Loren ?"**

**Ian :" Didnt Tyler say it was her Ex ? And didnt you say that he texted he loved her ? Why would he kill anyone he loved ?''**

**Eddie :" I really dont want to take my chances Ian. Im so stupid I shouldnt have listened to her when she said it was fine and I shouldn't have been angry when asking Loren about the picture."**

**Ian :" You love her so you trusted her and its for a good cause you were mad mate. Your ex fiance cheated on you with him so the thought that your girlfriend might be doing the same thing ...''**

**Eddie :" She isnt chloe. I have a bad habit of comparing chloe to her and she knows that. Mines and Lorens relationship is something I cant describe. We have arguments and problems like any regular couple but its different."**

**Ian :" Arent you her first love ?"**

**Ian was being a good friend and thought that if he talked about Loren while riding to malibu it would help him through it.**

**Eddie smiled**

**Eddie :" Yea. And im going to be her last."**

**Ian :" You seem happier with her and so is papa max."**

**Eddie :" Yea . He likes her. I thought her being his girlfriends daughter might have something to do with it but its not. I dont know how im going to tell her mom about this I promised her I would take care of her daughter.**

**Ian :" and thats exactly what your doing now . Were in malibu .**

Hey guys ! thanks for all the reveiws . I know I left you guys on a cliffhanger with Loren but i had to make it interesting right ? Reveiws .S


	10. Chapter 10

WOW ! 100 reveiws in only 9 chpaters c; Thankyou so much and sorry for leaving you on a cliff hanger . Had to make it interesting right ? What is Lorens secret that Ethan kept for her ? Hmm.

**Eddie looked around Malibu wondering where to start. If he didnt get Loren back then ... He didnt even want to think about it.**

**Ian ;" So mate , Where to start ?''**

**Eddie ;" A hotel , I have to take Tylers word on it ."**

**Ian ;" Tylers word ? Are you drunk ?"**

**Eddie ;" Its the only word I have."**

**Loren woke up dizzy and everything was blurry .. **

**Ethan ;" Finally your awake ."**

**Loren tried to talk back but nothing came out .**

**Ethan ;" Speak when spoken to loren."**

**Loren couldnt move or really hear anything.**

**Ethan ;" Loren , are you okay."**

**Loren eyelids were still so heavy and white and dark seem to over come her. Her first thought was she was wanted to tell him to tell Eddie she loved him but she couldnt see anything .**

**By now Eddie has been to 6 hotels asking if there was anyone fitting Lorens description. None said they had. **

**Eddie ;" Where is she !?" He yelled frusterated in the car.**

**Ian ;" Mate, Its been 5 hours . Lets check in a hotel and try again."**

**Eddie ;'' Theres no use I wont be able to sleep without her." Eddie signed and his phone rang. He picked it up hoping it wouldnt be one person. It was..**

**Eddie ;" Hello ?"**

**Nora ;" Eddie , Max told me ! Why didnt you call me ? Please say you found her ." Nora cried on the phone **

**Eddie signed and his eyes caught moisture . **

**Eddie ;" Im trying so hard Nora . Ill find her I promise .**

**Nora ;" Bring my baby home Eddie ." With that she hung and a tear rolled down Eddies face .**

**Ian ;" Mate , Your crying." Ian said kind of confused **

**Eddie ;" I miss her so much . I just want her here with me ."**

**Ian ;" Ive never seen you cry mate . Exept for .. You know . We'll continue to look . We'll fine her." **

**Right then Eddies phone rang again . **

**The number was private . Hope came to him **

**Eddie ;" Hello ?! " He answered frantic **

**Person ;" I know where Loren is . Come to Hiltons Hotel on the edge of Malibu beach ."Then the person hung up .**

**Eddie ;'' Ian -"**

**Ian ;Already on it ."**

**Eddie and Ian came to the hotel and met the person at the room .**

**Eddie ;" Where is she ! Tell me shes okay ! What did you do ! Who are you ! "**

**Person ;'' Im Ethan , Lorens Ex . Im so sorry .. I just wanted her to love me like she loved you . I wanted her to myself . "**

**Eddie ;'' Tell me where she is ! " Eddie yelled**

**Ethan ;" I didnt mean to , I put to much drug into her, Her body couldnt take it . Im so sorry I-" He choked up **

**Eddie ;" I know your not saying what I think your saying . Just tell me where she is . Dammit ! "**

**Ethan ;'' I killed her . Shes Dead I didnt mean to !" He yelled frantically . **

**Eddie stood there quiet . Tears started coming down and he started smiling **

**Ian ;" Mate ? Are you okay . "**

**Eddie ;'' Hes Lieing . She cant be gone. I would feel it . I would know." He whispers " Hes lieing " He said over and over**

**Ethan ;" Its true ! You werent there you didnt see."**

**Eddie ;" No ! Its not true . Stop giving me crap if you want money ill give you money you can take everything ! Just dont do this anymore just give her back and stop lieing. Please."**

**Ethan ;" I cant take back whats already been done . **

**Eddie punched Ethan in the face so hard it knocked him out .**

**Eddie pulled out his phone and called Max and told him only to come and not bring Nora. He told them directions and what hotel room . He was there as fast as he could **

**Max ;" Eddie please say you found Loren. Nora wont eat or sleep she just keeps staring holding her phone in her hand . "**

**Eddie didnt answer he just kicked Ethan who max barely notice was on the ground . Ethan Woke up and Eddie grabbed him by his hair to make him face max .**

**Eddie ;" Tell him what you told me ."**

**Ethan ;" Im so sorry . I didnt men to kill her ." **

**Max took it all in for a minuet than kicked Ethan in the stomach . **

**Max's tears started coming down . **

**Max;" How am I going to tell Nora ! You disguisting human being . I hope you rot in hell ! "**

**Eddie ;" It cant be true right ? I mean theres no body . I would feel it if something like that did happen ."**

**Max ;" Eddie .. " Max said conserned **

**Eddie ;" No . Where is Loren !."**

**Ethan ;" I burned her body . Her ashes are in the room."**

**Eddie went in the room and saw a big bowl of ashes . **

**No he thought . Shes alive . Shes alive . She alive . I know it **

**They called the police and they took Ethan away . Eddie , Max and Ian were in the car on the way home . Eddie sat in the back seat staring at what ever with tears rolling down his cheeks . Max also to but he was looking at Eddie while Ian drove scared .**

**Max ;" Eddie , You have no idea how sorry I am. How am I going to tell Nora and Melissa ?"**

**Eddie ;" Sorry for what ? Tell them what ?'' Eddie asked **

**Max ;" Eddie I dont think you should be indenial . Its not healthy ." **

**Eddie laughed **

**Eddie ;" Not healthy ? Hmm . I dont understand you Pop . You know what not healthy !?" He yelled on the top of my lungs "Not having my girlfriend here with me ! Not holding her and saying its going to be okay ! Not being able to explain to her just how much I Love Her and How Shes Everything to me ." Eddie started sobbing so loud. **

**Max comferted him **

**They got to Nora's House and Eddie didnt want to go inside . How was he going to face Nora. **

**Max finally got him in 30 minuets later . Ian got dropped off at a hotel to sleep . After arguing he was okay for an hour.**

**Eddie walked inside and there was Nora and Melissa on the couch **

**Nora ;" You found her ?"**

**Mel ;" Where is she ?"**

**Max ;" Shes Gone ." **

**They both started crying like crazy .**

**Nora ;" No , please No ." Nora looked at Eddie who was on the couch looking at her with the reddest face and tears uncontrollably running down his cheeks .**

**Eddie ;" Nora Im so so sorry ! its all my fault . I dont belong here I shouldnt be here . Your daughter deserved so much better . Im sorry, She has to be alive I know shes alive , Ethan said he drugged her with to much and he burned her when she died . Its not true right ? I mean they still have to test it and shes not gone and I swear I will find her." He stated sobbing and Nora went over and wrapped her arms around him and cried with him. She knew he was being Indenial .**

**Nora ;" No ! None of this is your fault . Its Ethans . Okay ? You made my daughter happy and she loved you . Your like my son Eddie . Its going to be alright ."**

**Mel ;" She loved you Eddie . Were going to find out the truth ."**

**Eddie and Max walked into Eddies apartment. Nora told max to go with him and make sure he was doing alright . She had Mel.**

**Max ;'' You okay Eddie ?"**

**Eddie ;'' Shes not gone pop . She cant leave . I love her ! "**

**He kicked the chair on the piano making it fly . Swiped everything of the piano . Threw the coffee table and the pillows he went over and punched a hole in the wall and Max finally pinned a sobbing Eddie to the ground .**

**Eddie ;"Pop , No ! Make her come back to me . Shes alive ! She not gone . NO , NO , NO , NO ! " Eddie yelled . "Dad please . " Eddie started sobbing **

**Max;'' Shh its okay . Its going to be alright .**

Is Loren dead ? Im so sorry I know its sad . REVEIWS if you want another chapter really soon make them long c; Sorry if its kinda short . Dont Hate me . Bye guys .. Reveiws 3


End file.
